


Маленькая часть меня

by Anfisaway



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, Humor, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anfisaway/pseuds/Anfisaway
Summary: Баки не может разобраться в своих чувствах. Наверняка он знает лишь одно - он ненавидит криокамеру и желает держаться от неё подальше. Поэтому он оставляет Стива в Ваканде и уходит искать лучшей жизни. Баки встречает Шэрон, у которой проблемы и на работе, и в личной жизни. Из-за обоюдного интереса к Стиву они начинают дружить.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Этот небольшой фанфик посвящён душевным переживаниям Баки, его неожиданной дружбы с Шэрон и попыткам разобраться в самом себе и своём отношении к Стиву, вокруг которого вертятся все его мысли.

Chapter 1: 5 декабря - 6 декабря

Никто никогда не спрашивал Баки, какого это, быть погружённым в анабиоз. Если бы его всё-таки спросили, он бы ответил, что это можно сравнить с плаваньем в чём-то вязком, как желе. Оно обволакивает его тело, его мысли и чувства, и невозможно ни пошевелиться, ни направить размышления в другое русло. Так что если его заморозили в ужасе, как бывало в большинстве случаев, то он и оставался в ужасе до тех пор, пока снова не становился нужен. Однажды он «заснул» с мыслями о боли, и фантомная боль терзала его всё время в криокамере.

Время в состоянии анабиоза не движется, а будто замирает вместе с сердцем; Баки никогда не мог точно сказать, сколько времени он спал. Впрочем, это никогда никого не интересовало.

Баки ненавидел подгружаться в анабиоз. Да и кому могла доставить радость заморозка всех частей тела? О желаниях Баки тоже никто не беспокоился. 

Однако самым неприятным оставалось пробуждение, когда кровь, словно нехотя, начинала циркулировать заново. Первые удары сердца причиняли мучительную боль, а в это время в руки Зимнего Солдата уже вкладывали оружие. 

ГИДРА замораживала его и размораживала, обнуляла, надеясь ещё глубже проникнуть в его терзаемый разум. Им это удалось, они даже научились активировать его, просто произнося набор слов, как какого-то робота. Стив Роджерс тоже частенько будит его, чтобы достать из его мозгов этот самый набор слов. 

Когда Баки говорил, что хочет пока побыть в анабиозе, он вовсе не имел в виду, что его будут будить каждые пару недель, причиняя страдания, чтобы провести какие-то там непонятные тесты, пока Стив будет смотреть на него полными боли влажными глазами. 

Почему бы им всем просто не оставить его в покое? Последнее столетие все от него что-то хотят. 

В лабораториях Т’чаллы Баки мог принять горячий душ, прежде чем к его голове прилепят многочисленные проводки и примутся сканировать его мозг. Потом доктора, что работают с ним, начнут нести какую-то обнадеживающую чушь, плюясь медицинскими терминами, значение которых Баки знать, разумеется, не будет. Потом Стив положит руку ему на плечо и будет раздражать своей болтовнёй. Во время их разговора его покормят, надо отдать им должное, довольно неплохо, и заморозят, наигравшись. Последнее, что он увидит, будет лицо Роджерса, а чувствовать он будет раздражение и обиду. Он и проснётся потом с этими же чувствами, и всё начнётся заново. Вот так и проходят его дни. 

Стив был уверен, что Баки отлично помнит его, но это не совсем так. Баки помнил человека, которым он был и который был Стиву Роджерсу близок. Это как воспоминания о воспоминаниях; Баки не был уверен, что смог бы объяснить ему правильно, вот и не разочаровывал его. 

Нынешний Баки теперь едва ли испытывал к Роджерсу что-то кроме раздражения, хотя до всего этого «разморозить-заморозить» кошмара в Ваканде он был ему благодарен и преисполнен надежд. Но, похоже, Стив, пытаясь ему помочь, делал совершенно обратное, и даже этого не осознавал. 

Баки совершенно не нравилось быть объектом исследований ещё и потому, что Баки, которого видел в нём Стив, больше не существовало. Просто потому что время идёт, и люди меняются. 

― Я ухожу, ― объявил он Стиву, когда его отпустили принять душ и поесть, а Стив как обычно увязался с ним.

Баки отчётливо заметил, как Стив побледнел. Но его это совершенно не взволновало. 

― Куда ты пойдёшь? ― спросил он. Стив не стал спорить и умолять его остаться, что было немного странно, учитывая его поведение. 

― Найду того, кто сможет мне помочь. ― Баки присел на высокий табурет. ― Ну, знаешь, обезвредить бомбу замедленного действия внутри меня. 

― Но наши люди пытаются помочь тебе, ― заметил Стив. Его голос дрожал. Он не хотел отпускать его.

― Они пытаются, а я найду того, кто сможет. 

― Если ты этого хочешь, ― Стив внимательно на него посмотрел, ― мы можем вернуться в Америку и… 

― Нет уж, Стив, ― перебил его Баки. Стив не удивился. ― Я сам с этим разберусь. 

Стив нахмурился и тяжело вздохнул. В его взгляде ясно читалась тревога. Баки поджал губы, чувствуя раздражение: он вполне способен о себе позаботиться, даже несмотря на отсутствие одной руки. 

― Что ж, поступай так, как считаешь нужным, ― сказал наконец Стив, потирая пальцами переносицу. Вопреки ожиданиям Баки, Стив так и не начал его уговаривать. Он думал, что сначала тот будет умолять, а затем просто засунет его назад в криокамеру, чтобы дать ему «остыть». 

Баки продолжил собирать вещи. Он взял дорожную сумку, сложил туда свои белые футболки, которые куда больше подходили по стилю Стиву, чем ему, и новый паспорт, заботливо сделанный Роджерсом, тоже засунул туда. Из-за отсутствия конечности он просто запихнул одежду в сумку, не складывая. Стив наблюдал за этим с болью в глазах, но предусмотрительно помогать не пытался. 

― Могу я хотя бы узнать, почему? ― потребовал Стив.

Баки не обратил на его вопрос внимания. Он попытался стянуть через голову футболку, чтобы переодеться в свежее и сухое. С одной рукой это оказалось невозможным, и голова Баки окончательно запуталась в ткани. Зачастую Баки забывал, что рука у него осталась только одна.

На этот раз Стив пришёл на помощь. Он помог ему снять футболку и задержал руки на его обнажённых плечах, живом и металлическом.

― Эй, ― позвал Стив, заметно смягчая голос. 

Баки поднял голову и встретился с его полным беспокойства взглядом. «Потому что, Стив, ты чертовски разочаруешься, когда ничего не получится». Баки уже порядком устал разочаровывать людей. Он себя-то разочаровывает, что уж говорить о других. 

Стив потёр его плечи своими влажными ладонями. Баки вновь почувствовал злость на него, ощутив его обе руки. Интересно, что такого сделал Стив и не сделал Баки, чтобы их участи так сильно различались? Почему у Стива две руки, а у него всего одна? Почему Стив стал героем, а Баки убийцей, даже не по своей воле? Баки хотел стать чем-то большим, чем парень из Бруклина, кем-то великим, он помнил это. А стал монстром. Отчего же такая несправедливость? 

― Потому что ты достал меня своей заботой! Оставь меня. У тебя нет никакого права держать меня здесь. ― Баки дернул плечами, чтобы освободиться из хватки Стива, и чуть не упал, потеряв равновесие. 

― Я знаю… ― пробормотал Стив. ― Я и не собирался. Ох, Баки, я же всего лишь пытаюсь тебе помочь. 

― Ты делаешь только хуже! ― воскликнул Баки, зло запихивая джинсы в сумку. 

Лицо Стива сделалось нечитаемым. Он смотрел на Баки, решая для себя что-то, а Баки было плевать на его замешательство. Наконец-то он замолчал! Баки продолжил собирать вещи. 

Но он не ненавидел Роджерса, хотя и хотел в это верить. Маленькая его часть шептала: «Останься со Стивом». Может, он и остался бы со Стивом. Но не с криокамерой. 

Баки кое-как влез в чистую футболку без помощи Стива. Тот вытащил из кармана пластиковую карточку и протянул Баки. 

― Тут небольшая сумма на первое время.

― Оставь себе свои деньги. 

― Прошу тебя, возьми. Это не ради тебя, а ради тех несчастных, которых ты соберёшься ограбить. 

Баки фыркнул, но карточку взял. Их пальцы соприкоснулись, и та часть Баки, которая желала остаться, взвыла. 

― Ты хорошо выслеживаешь людей, да? ― неожиданно спросил Стив. 

― И что с того? 

― Когда ты снова будешь во мне нуждаться, найди меня.

― Если буду, ― раздражённо поправил его Баки. 

Вот так он и оказался шатающимся по улице в мороз в поисках пристанища. Однорукий, никому не нужный суперсолдат. Зато теперь, кроме грозных порывов вьюги, никто не хочет его опять заморозить. 

Баки сразу нашёл банкомат и снял с карточки наличные, чтобы Стив не смог следить за его передвижением с помощью его покупок (хорошая попытка, Стив). Денег там оказалось не так уж и мало, но после покупки билета на самолет до Нью-Йорка в последний момент почти ничего не осталось. 

Так что, оказавшись в Америке, Баки попытался ограбить одного зазевавшегося покупателя супермаркета. Но с одной рукой он не смог проявить бывалое мастерство. Вместо этого его единственная рука запуталась в кармане покупателя, и он упал спиной прямо на аккуратно поставленные друг на друга банки с томатной пастой. Ему еле удалось убраться оттуда, его футболка осталась перепачканной в красной жиже, а ни еды, ни наличных у него не прибавилось. 

Ему оставалось только одно ― пропить все оставшиеся деньги в каком-нибудь дешёвом баре. 

Бар, в который он зашёл, чувствуя боль в замерзших пальцах ног, был вонючим и немноголюдным, зато, очевидно, дешёвым. Те восемь человек, что сидели за столиками, не были достаточно пьяны, чтобы не уставиться поражённо на только что вошедшего однорукого парня в одной футболке в снегу и красных пятнах. 

Но внимание Баки привлекла только блондинка. Семьдесят лет назад она бы тоже его привлекла. Но если тогда он бы задумался о флирте с ней, то сейчас он узнал в ней девчонку Стива, эту родственницу Картер. 

Она тоже узнала в нём Зимнего Солдата, наёмного убийцу, которому она помогла в угоду Стиву. Баки увидел на её лице удивление и испуг, так что, скорее всего, она тут не его поджидала. Хотя, если она хотя бы вполовину так хороша как Романова, то она играет. Так или иначе, Баки не видел в ней угрозы, поэтому подошёл. 

― Если тебя послал Стив, скажи правду, и твоё хорошенькое личико не пострадает. 

Шэрон Картер смерила его недовольным взглядом. Она, очевидно, не приняла красные пятна на его футболке за кровь. Жаль, Баки надеялся её немного напугать. Вместо ответа она жестом подозвала официанта. Пока парень в мешковатых джинсах медленно плелся на зов, Баки уселся за её столик. 

― Ещё водки, ― сказала она. Баки насмешливо поднял брови. Не похожа она была на девчонку, способную выпить больше одной стопки. ― И побольше, ― добавила она, видя его взгляд. 

― А вашему спутнику, мэм? ― Официант попытался быть вежливым, но несколько посетителей за спиной Баки захихикали на его обращение. Впрочем, стоило Баки обернуться, и все сразу стихли. 

― Водки, ― кивнул Баки, и сконфуженный официант удалился. 

― Я не видела Стива с того случая, если хочешь знать, ― сообщила ему Шэрон, намекая, чтобы её оставили в покое. 

― С того случая, когда он поцеловал тебя, чтобы повыделываться передо мной и тем летающим парнем? Ты это имеешь в виду? 

― Он руководствовался вовсе не этим, ― огрызнулась Шэрон. 

― Конечно-конечно, тебе видней, я-то знаю его всего лишь лет семьдесят, ― съязвил Баки. Шэрон покраснела от злости, становясь ещё более хорошенькой, но Баки, почему-то, не испытывал к ней симпатии. 

― Я знаю Стива три года, ― гордо ответила та. ― И большую часть нашего знакомства я, в отличие от тебя, не бегала и не убивала людей по приказу. 

― Да ну? ― Баки резко наклонился к ней через столик, и Шэрон инстинктивно отшатнулась назад. ― Ты работала на ЩИТ. На ГИДРУ. Вообразила, что ты лучше меня? 

Баки не злился на неё, честно. Ему всего-то хотелось доказать ей, что Стиву ближе он. Странное желание, учитывая, что он сам вчера его покинул. Баки не задумывался о мотивах своих желаний. Ему хотелось, и он делал, потому что ему хотелось. Наконец-то он мог просто делать что желал. Приятно было принадлежать лишь самому себе. 

Официант поставил перед ними по две стопки водки. Шэрон проводила его ненавидящим взглядом. 

― Почему бы тебе не пересесть за другой столик? ― притворно вежливо предложила она Баки. ― Учти, что с тобой одноруким я легко справлюсь. 

― Спасибо, но я хотел бы провести вечер в приятной компании, ― Баки обворожительно улыбнулся, уж это он умел. Однако на разозлённую Шэрон его оскал впечатления не произвёл. 

― Я тоже, так что уйди, ― бросила она. 

― Да брось. Я знаю, тебе интересно, как поживает твой ненаглядный Стив, так что давай, спроси меня. 

Шэрон выпила первую стопку залпом. Она зажмурилось, далось ей это с трудом. Баки, ухмыляясь, проглотил свою водку не глядя. 

― Если ты здесь, ― Шэрон прервалась, чтобы откашляться. ― Не смей ничего говорить, Барнс! Если ты здесь, то и Стив тоже. Он свяжется со мной. 

― Думаешь, он тебя опять поцелует? Три года ещё не прошло. К тому же, Стив остался в Ваканде. 

― Неужели ты здесь один? ― не поверила Шэрон. ― Ты же опасен для общества. Напомнить, что случилось на базе? 

― Никто не станет активировать меня, ― отмахнулся Баки. ― Я без руки ни на что не способен. Разве что драться с подвыпившими блондинками. 

― Такого удовольствия я тебе не доставлю, Барнс, ― Шэрон скрестила руки на груди, выражая своё недовольство. ― Значит, ты сбежал от Стива? 

― Это ты сбежишь от него, если лет через десять у вас дойдёт до постели. Я просто ушёл. Я ничего ему не должен. А твой, Картер? 

― «Мой» что? 

― Повод для праздника, ― Баки обвёл рукой бар. 

― Почему я должна рассказывать тебе? 

― Потому что у тебя на лице написано «ищу, кому бы пожаловаться на жизнь». 

― Ничего подобного, Барнс, ― фыркнула Шэрон. ― Это тебе хочется узнать меня получше. Ведь, ― она самодовольно улыбнулась, ― между мной и твоим лучшим другом проскочила искра… 

― Целовался он с ней, тоже мне, искра! ― Баки раздражённо закатил глаза. ― Он и со мной пьяным целовался, так что…

― Замолчи! ― всплыла Шэрон, которой такое слышать о своей пассии, конечно, было неприятно. ― Мне надоело слушать твои выдумки! 

― Выдумки? Ладно, пусть будет по-твоему, ― миролюбиво согласился Баки, чувствуя, что вот-вот потеряет собеседницу. 

Воспоминания о том поцелуе со Стивом вернулись к нему после хэликэрриера и были одними из самых первых. Они оба выпили, им было по семнадцать, и Стив, руководствуясь пьяной логикой, счёл это хорошей идеей ― его поцеловать. Он промахнулся мимо его губ, обслюнявил его подбородок, а потом ещё и выдал: «Фу, какая гадость». Баки потом долго смеялся над ним. Это было приятным воспоминанием. 

Шэрон смерила его взглядом. Баки без труда понял, что, даже несмотря на его поведение, он интересен ей. Лучший друг Стива из прошлого, человек, ради защиты которого Стив пожертвовал всем. Конечно, ей было любопытно выяснить, что же в нём такого особенного. Она относилась к нему по умолчанию хорошо из-за Стива, и их небольшая словесная перепалка не смогла изменить этого.

― Ещё одна подобная шуточка, и я ухожу, ― предупредила Шэрон. Баки примирительно вскинул руки. ― Ладно. Тебе интересен мой повод для праздника? Что ж. Меня вышвырнули из ЩИТа.

― Жалкие остатки ЩИТа тебя уволили? ― удивился Баки. Судя по болтовне Стива, ЩИТ сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы разбрасываться такими агентами как Картер. 

― Именно. Из-за помощи в спасении твоей неблагодарной задницы. 

― Ты это не ради меня сделала, а ради того, чтобы не ждать поцелуя от Стива ещё лет восемь. 

Шэрон насупилась и огляделась, размышляя. Вечерело, и людей в баре становилось больше. На её собеседника пялились. Его волосы, которые были покрыты инеем, теперь оттаяли и стали влажными. Но основное внимание привлекал, конечно, пустой рукав футболки. 

Шэрон не сердилась на Баки. Она работала с людьми в его состоянии, и он ещё неплохо держался. В каком-то смысле она понимала его: если бы ей пришлось пройти через всё, через что прошёл он, она бы тоже сбежала от близких людей. Баки испытывал вину, и одновременно её не испытывал, ведь он же на самом деле не виноват. Но Шэрон могла предположить, что Баки думает, что в нём есть зло, раз всё это случилось с ним, а не, скажем, со Стивом. Если вдуматься, его злость на себя выглядела так же странно, как если бы ружьё страдало из-за того, что им кого-то убили. 

Конечно, Шэрон хотелось уйти и остаться одной, потому что у неё свои проблемы. Но Стиву точно не понравится, если она сейчас уйдёт и бросит его лучшего друга одного в таком состоянии. Она покосилась на стопку водки, потом вспомнила, что Барнс устроил на базе, и решила больше не пить. 

― Неужели Стив тянул так со всеми своими подружками? ― поинтересовалась Шэрон, чтобы поддержать разговор. 

Барнс расхохотался на это:  
― Ох, Картер, у Стива не было девчонки. Он влюбился однажды в твою родственницу, но затем его заморозило на семьдесят лет. 

― Тётя Пэгги рассказывала мне о нем, ― ответила Шэрон. ― В детстве я часто слышала истории о Капитане Америка. Она была очарована его смелостью, решительностью и готовностью пожертвовать собой ради родины. 

― Да, Стив такой. 

― Но Стив любил кого-то другого.

― Нет, ― Баки нахмурился, ― он был влюблён в Пэгги, я хорошо помню, как он смотрел на неё. 

― Он был увлечён ею, ― кивнула Шэрон, ― так она говорила. Но она видела в его взгляде куда больше любви, когда он смотрел на другого человека. 

― На кого же?

― Этого она не сказала. 

― Кажется, у меня есть мнение на этот счёт… ― Баки задумчиво почесал затылок, пытаясь поймать ускользающее воспоминание за хвост. ― Не помню. В любом случае, эта девчонка, если она и была, уже давно в могиле. 

― Как это ты не помнишь? ― удивилась Шэрон. ― Стив говорил, что ты всё вспомнил. 

― И да, и нет. Я помню только события, но не свои мысли или чувства. Это как смотреть на себя со стороны и не знать, что у самого себя было в голове. 

― Мне жаль, что с тобой такое случилось, ― искренне посочувствовала Шэрон. ― Ни один человек подобного не заслушивает. 

― Возможно, но мне всё равно хочется несколько раз поджарить мозги Золы током. А сейчас мне пора. 

Шэрон стала первой, с кем он поделился правдой, и от этого ему стало не по себе. Зря он с ней разоткровенничался. Она ему не подруга, не его девчонка. Она та, кто предъявляет права на Стива. И почему только его это злит? Если бы он мог вспомнить. 

― Будь умницей, ― обратился к ней Баки, ― оплати счёт.

― Постой! ― воскликнула Шэрон, поднимаясь вслед за ним. Она не хотела вот так его отпускать. Да, он чужой для неё, но не чужой для Стива. ― Вот, возьми мою визитку. Если нужна будет помощь, то…

― У меня нет мобильника, ― Баки жестом остановил её. ― И мне не нужна ничья помощь. ― Ещё одна заботливая нашлась. Они со Стивом друг друга стоят.

― Тогда, ― Шэрон вооружилась ручкой и жёлтым листком бумаги, ― вот тебе мой адрес. Приходи, когда отморозишь свою задницу. 

― Даёшь свой адрес киллеру? ― усмехнулся Баки, но листок взял. 

― С одноруким киллером я с закрытыми глазами справлюсь. 

Баки фыркнул, осушил вторую стопку водки, и затем и третью, принадлежащею Шэрон, развернулся и вышел из бара на мороз.

Даже когда замерзнет его слюна, он не пойдёт к Шэрон Картер. Пойти к ней ― это верный путь угодить прямо в заботливые руки Стива. Ну что что с того, что маленькая часть Баки хотела немедленно там оказаться?

Chapter 2: 2 января, 3 февраля и 28 февраля

 

Телефон Шэрон зазвонил третий раз подряд. Она недовольно покосилась на мобильник, будто виноват он, а не настырный абонент, и поудобнее устроилась на диване. Она пыталась смотреть боевик, но из-за проблем в личной жизни Шэрон не понимала, кто за кем гонится, и где хороший парень. Она решила выбрать самого симпатичного и переживать за него. А телефон тем временем зазвонил четвертый раз. 

Шэрон размышляла: если она возьмёт трубку, абонент потребует объяснений её внезапному исчезновению из театра. Но едва ли она сможет придумать подходящее оправдание. Правда была в том, что она просто струсила. Шэрон никак не могла решить, нужны ли ей сейчас другие отношения, отношения не с Капитаном Америка. После того поцелуя Стив не выходил с ней на связь, и это расстраивало. С другой стороны, ради такого парня как Стив можно и пренебречь своей гордостью. Но на свидание Шэрон всё-таки пошла. И теперь её терзали сомнения. 

«Ладно, ― решила Шэрон, ― я просто скажу ему прекратить названивать». Но как только её рука потянулась к телефону, раздался настойчивый стук в дверь. Шэрон вздрогнула и устыдилась саму себя. Специальный агент она или кто? 

Шэрон направилась к двери и распахнула её. Безрукий наёмный убийца стоял на её пороге. Он ухмылялся и, кажется, был рад её видеть. Шэрон подумала, что он пришёл не с целью её убить, иначе не постучал бы. 

― Ладно, Картер, твоя взяла. У меня кончились деньги, ― сообщил ей Барнс. 

― Чья это кровь на тебе? ― Шэрон заметила багровые пятна на светлой футболке, и на этот раз это были не томаты. 

― Моя, ― с этими словами Баки проскользнул в квартиру Шэрон. Она позволила это и закрыла за ним дверь. ― Так, царапина. ― Баки задрал футболку и продемонстрировал ей не очень глубокий порез на животе. 

― Тебя пытались ограбить? ― усомнилась она. Баки не производил впечатление человека, у которого были деньги; заношенная одежда и старая сумка с вещами ― это всё, что у него было. Похоже, у него не было с собой даже оружия. 

― Я пытался, ― ответил Баки, пожав плечами. ― Но оказалось, что я даже собственным ножом пользоваться не могу. Этот придурок просто толкнул меня и выбил его. 

― Проблемы с равновесием? ― предположила Шэрон. В этом нет ничего странного, ведь он остался без руки. 

― Проблемы? Нет. Полное отсутствие равновесия, Картер. 

Баки одернул футболку и оглядел место, в котором оказался. Он невольно вспомнил свой дом в Бруклине. Там было всё совсем иначе: меньше места, стены, выкрашенные краской, запах сырости. У Шэрон в квартире пахло лавандой, а стены заклеены светлыми обоями. 

― Здесь всё такое… бежевое, ― прокомментировал Баки. 

― Спасибо. Ты пришёл одолжить денег? Или меня тоже попытаешься ограбить? ― усмехнулась Шэрон. 

Она не была удивлена его визитом. Не было никаких сомнений, что рано или поздно он явится. Куда ему ещё идти, без денег, замерзшему и одинокому? 

Баки мог бы стать отличным предлогом, чтобы связаться со Стивом. Но Стив не звонил Шэрон и не писал уже почти полгода. Если бы она была ему интересна, он бы наверняка нашёл способ связаться с ней. А первой искать его Шэрон всё-таки не собиралась: у неё было чувство собственного достоинства. 

― Стив знает о нашей встрече в баре? ― спросил Баки. 

― Не знает, ― честно ответила Шэрон.

― Почему? Это могло бы сократить ожидание второго поцелуя. Вместо года ― пару месяцев.

― Не понимаю, ты хочешь, чтобы я сказала ему или нет? 

Баки и сам не знал. Он скучал по Стиву: по его болтовне и по его рукам на своих плечах. Но он не скучал по криокамере, совсем нет. Баки тяжело вздохнул, его лицо сделалось уставшим. 

― Мне негде жить, Картер.

― А я тут при чем? 

― Ну, я подумал, что мог бы… 

― Ты что, собрался жить здесь?! ― Глаза Шэрон округлились от удивления. Такого поворота событий она точно не ожидала. Она собиралась дать ему пару сотен и выставить!

― Когда Стив узнает об этом, он займётся с тобой любовью немедленно! ― привёл аргумент Баки. ― Никакого десятилетнего ожидания и…

― Хватит прикрываться Стивом! ― вспылила Шэрон. Баки совершил ошибку, в свете последних событий в её личной жизни шуточки про её и Стива, особенно такого рода, ничего, кроме раздражения, вызвать у неё не могли. 

Как назло, телефон опять зазвонил. Шэрон раздосадовано ударила ладонью по тумбочке. Баки отшатнулся.

― Ох, чёрт! ― выругалась она. ― Ответь, Барнс! 

― Что? ― не понял Баки. ― Это же твой телефон.

― Скажешь, что я в душе. ― Шэрон настойчиво сунула ему мобильник. Этот приём надолго отпугивал нежеланных ухажёров.

― У тебя поклонник, Картер? А Стив знает?

― Просто сделай это! ― потребовала она. ― Иначе отправишься на улицу. 

Баки закатил глаза, но ответил. Он попытался узнать голос, но не смог, но было точно ясно, что голос не Стива. На другом конце провода поинтересовались, где Шэрон, и Баки, которому очень не хотелось спать сегодня опять на вокзале, сказал, что она в душе. Затем собеседник спросил, кто говорит, и сказал, что голос у Баки знакомый. Баки, ничего не ответив, сбросил и протянул Шэрон мобильный назад. 

― Бедный Стив, ― притворно вздохнул Баки. ― У этого парня голос куда мужественнее. 

Шэрон убрала телефон и решительно скрестила руки на груди. Если она просто возьмёт и выгонит Барнса, то с возможностью продолжения отношений со Стивом можно попрощаться. А Шэрон, несмотря на нового настойчивого поклонника, пока не собиралась отказываться от Капитана Америка. Так что, похоже, выбора у неё не было. Всё это ради Стива, убедила себя Шэрон. Вовсе не из-за того, что ей бывает дома слишком тихо и одиноко. 

― Будешь забрасывать свои вещи по моей квартире и окажешься на улице, ― предупредила она. ― Стирать и готовить себе будешь сам. Попробуешь испачкать мой диван кровью ― также окажешься на улице, так что аптечка в ванной. 

― Да, да…

― Если будешь меня раздражать, то я найду способ связаться со Стивом и просто отдам тебя ему, понятно? И ты здесь временно. 

― Как скажешь, Картер, ― фыркнул Баки. ― Но только если Стив «неожиданно», ― он изобразил кавычки пальцами руки, ― столкнётся со мной на кухне, я разозлюсь. ― С этими словами Баки отправился на поиски ванной. Живот не болел, но крови было много, и та угрожала накапать на бежевый ковёр. Это Шэрон ему вряд ли не простит.

― Тебя здесь никто не боится, Барнс! ― крикнула Шэрон ему вслед. Она посмотрела на телефон в своей руке: больше не было звонков. Её это немного разочаровало, внимание было ей приятно. Вздохнув, Шэрон просто вернулась к телевизору. 

*** 

Неделями позже Шэрон опять сидела на своем любимом диване, но на этот раз в пижаме и не одна. Смотрели они тоже не боевики, чему Шэрон была не очень рада. Она сидела, скрестив ноги по-турецки и подперев щеку рукой, фырканьем и вздохами выражая своё недовольство. 

Шэрон надеялась тем самым вывести Баки из себя, но тот был слишком увлечён переживаниями за героев «Титаника», чтобы реагировать на неё. Он сидел на полу у её ног, пальцы единственной руки теребили ворс ковра от волнения. 

― Глупый фильм, ― прокомментировала Шэрон. Она не признавала «девчачьих» фильмов как этот.

― Ты черствая как сухарь, Картер, ― бросил ей Баки, не отрывая взгляд от экрана. 

― Он замерзнет, она состарится, ― разозлённая его репликой Шэрон раскрыла концовку. Возможно, теперь он выключит эту чушь. 

Баки зло посмотрел на неё и уже собрался обвинить её в бессердечии, как вдруг он передумал, и его лицо изменилось. 

― Стиву бы пришёлся по душе этот фильм, а? 

Они дружно рассеялись, и Баки поставил на паузу, понимая, что настрой испорчен. Он посмотрит, как будет замерзать этот смазливый парень позже. Шэрон с облегчением вздохнула. 

― Когда тебе надоест смотреть на эти сопли, я покажу тебе настоящее кино, ― пообещала Шэрон. ― С погонями и угрозами. Где главный герой сражается за свои идеалы. 

― Жаль пока никто не додумался снять фильм про мою жизнь, ― усмехнувшись, прервал её Баки. ― Любимец женщин и покоритель сердец…

― Ага, как же, ― вставила Шэрон. 

― … Он идет на войну, чтобы защищать родину. Он становится оружием в чужих руках, теряет лучшего друга. Потом он встречает его вновь спустя семьдесят лет, и память возвращается к нему. А в конце он с девчонкой, которая даже не его, смотрит фильм в гостиной, которая тоже не его. Так себе развязка. 

― Я думаю, что это ещё не финал, ― подбодрила его Шэрон. 

Баки жил у неё уже больше месяца. Каждые три дня он стабильно интересовался, сообщила ли она о своём госте Стиву. Каждый раз она честно отвечала, что нет. Стив так и не предпринял попыток связаться с ней. С каждым днём мысли о Стиве всё меньше волновали Шэрон. Она даже дала шанс тому незадачливому поклоннику.

Баки стал для неё чем-то вроде домашнего питомца. С ним море проблем: и работу ему найди, и тренируйся с ним, чтобы он смог научиться балансу, ещё и за квартиру плати сама. Но все равно, приятно проводить вечера с кем-то вроде кота или лучшего друга Капитана Америка. Баки развлекал её по вечерам, и ей больше не нужно было мечтать о Стиве, чтобы скоротать вечера. Шэрон с удивлением обнаружила, что Стив отходит для неё на второй план. 

― Бак, ― обратилась к нему Шэрон после минутного молчания. ― Почему увидев именно Стива, к тебе стала возвращаться память? 

― Я и не терял её. Ты не совсем понимаешь, что со мной было, Картер. 

― Так объясни, ― попросила Шэрон. Она действительно не много знала о буднях Баки в Гидре. 

― Только не упади в обморок от шокирующих подробностей, ― усмехнулся Баки, устраиваясь поудобнее. 

― Ты забываешь, где я работала, Барнс. Я могу тебе такое рассказать, что твоя обожаемая шевелюра вся разом поседеет. 

― Я вовсе не обожаю свои волосы, ― защищаясь, воскликнул Баки. 

― Я видела, как ты целый час проторчал в ванной перед зеркалом с расческой. 

― Подглядываешь за мной в ванной, Картер? Стиву это не понравится… 

― Ладно, ― Шэрон махнула на него рукой, ― вернёмся к твоей карьере киллера. ― Конечно, она осталась при своём мнении: Баки обожает свои волосы. Вообще, это было хорошо для него. Что он что-то любит в себе. Он уже не в такой глубокой депрессии, в какой он пребывал, когда они только встретились в том баре. 

― Я был собой первое время, когда меня не активировали и не замораживали. Но с каждым обнулением Баки Барнс становился всё более далёким воспоминанием. Воспоминания о самом себе превращались в воспоминания о каком-то там парне по имени Баки Барнс. Когда я был активирован, я знал о нём, но не помнил, что он ― это я. А когда был в адеквате, не верил, что он ― я. 

― Не верил? Почему? 

― Я был убеждён, что эти воспоминания о доме, о Стиве в меня вживила Гидра, а настоящие стёрла. Не знаю, почему я так решил. Возможно, это какая-нибудь защитная реакция подсознания. 

― Они когда-нибудь пытались заставить тебя ненавидеть Стива? ― Шэрон читала то дело о Зимнем Солдате и догадывалась, что одним из предназначений Зимнего Солдата было убийство Капитана Америка. Тогда он представлял для Гидры реальную угрозу. Впрочем, и сейчас представляет. 

― А как же? Они показывали мне его фото и били током, чтобы моё подсознание ассоциировало его с болью. 

― И поэтому ты он него ушёл?... ― Шэрон осеклась, но было уже поздно. На лице Баки безошибочно читалось, что она затронула запретную тему. 

― Нет, ― бросил Баки разозлено. ― Я не мог его ненавидеть, я считал его несуществующим, Картер, ты чем слушаешь? ― Баки, вздохнув, потёр переносицу пальцами единственной руки. Шэрон вспомнила, что Стив тоже делает так часто. ― Ладно, я пойду спать. Завтра мне опять работать одноруким уборщиком в той закусочной, так что… 

Шэрон решила, что терять уже нечего, и можно спросить то, что не давало ей спать уже пару недель, после того разговора с агентом Хилл. 

― А ты и Стив? ― выпалила она, перебив его. 

― О чём ты? 

― Ты и он. В ЩИТе ходили разные слухи…

― Я даже не хочу знать, какие слухи! ― воскликнул Баки. Что-то в его груди болезненно сжалось. ― Я никакой не…

― Ты, может, и нет! ― Шэрон пришлось повысить голос, чтобы перекричать его. ― А вот Стив… Как он бросился тебя спасать, он бы и жизнь за тебя отдал, Баки! 

― Ты сейчас пытаешься убедить меня, что твой обожаемый Стив обожает меня? Ты совсем что ли рехнулась, Картер? ― Баки горько усмехнулся и добавил уже спокойнее: ― осторожнее, я ведь могу и поверить. Как ты собралась конкурировать со мной? 

Шэрон вздохнула, сдаваясь. 

― Я просто надеялась, что ты меня разубедишь, ― призналась она. 

― Это я запросто. Разубеждайся. А теперь я могу пойти спать, пока ты ещё чего-нибудь не выдумала? Ненормальная. 

Баки, не дождавшись её ответа, поднялся и ушёл, хлопнув дверью своей комнаты напоследок. Он рухнул на постель, даже не раздевшись: слова Шэрон задели что-то у него внутри, что-то, что уже было почти мертво, но теперь оживало вновь. 

Заснуть той ночью Баки так и не смог. 

***

― Ну, спасибо за вечер, ― поблагодарила Шэрон, стоя перед своей дверью. ― Мне пора. 

― А… Ладно, ― разочарованно пробормотал её спутник. 

― Я бы пригласила тебя выпить чай… Но тебе будет поздно добираться домой. ― Она попыталась быть вежливой. 

Шэрон до сих пор не сказала Баки о своей новой и любимой пассии, но «готовила почву». Она не была уверена, что Баки одобрит его, учитывая, кто он, и что Стив по-прежнему его лучший друг, хоть они и не выделись уже долгие месяцы. 

Её спутник, очевидно, неправильно её понял, потому что расцвёл на глазах. 

― О, не беспокойся, Шэрон, я вызову такси. Спасибо. Я буду очень рад выпить с тобой чаю. 

Шэрон, запоздало сообразив, что только что пригласила его, хотя наоборот собиралась спровадить, принялась придумывать причину для отказа. Не стоит прямо сейчас приглашать его, ведь в её квартире киллер. 

― Знаешь, тут такое дело… ― Шэрон мысленно перебирала варианты: «не убрано»? «ремонт»? Всё это не подходит! ― У меня пёс не любит посторонних, ― выпалила она, вспомнив, как сравнивала Баки с домашним любимцем. 

― Я не боюсь собак, ― губы спутника растянулись в нежной улыбке. 

Ох уж эти мужчины! Намекаешь им, а они всё переиначивают на свой лад. 

― Но… Это большой пёс и злобный, ― это было почти правдой, ― и он пока не выдрессированный, так что…

― Шэ-э-эрон! ― вдруг раздалось из квартиры. Шэрон захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. ― Я слышу твой голос! Надеюсь, ты купила что-нибудь поесть? 

― Это пёс только что тебя позвал? ― Спутник, поджав губы, покосился на дверь. 

― Да… В смысле, нет, конечно! Это не меня, я… 

Входная дверь распахнулась, прежде чем Шэрон успела придумать какое-нибудь правдоподобное объяснение, и Баки появился во всей своей неодетой красе в одних трусах. Неясно, кто был удивлён сильнее: Баки, спутник Шэрон, или соседка, которой так некстати приспичило вынести мусор. 

― Ты?! ― поразился Баки. ― Шэрон, ты что? Конечно, я догадывался, что ты кого-то нашла, но он… 

― Баки… ― прошипела Шэрон.

― Ты красивая девчонка, Шэрон, а Стив идиот, всегда им был! Слушай, ты не должна настолько отчаиваться, чтобы…

― Барнс! Закрой рот! ― Шэрон пригрозила ему, проведя пальцем по шее. 

― Шэрон, ― настала очередь её спутника, ― объясни мне, почему в твоей квартире вместо собаки размороженный наёмный убийца? 

― Сэм! ― взмолилась Шэрон. ― Подождите, я вам сейчас всё объясню… ― Она сделала глубокий вдох. Позади неё послышался ещё один вздох. Обернувшись, она увидела соседку, которая во все глаза рассматривала однорукого, но всё же красивого, обнажённого мужчину перед ней. ― Это Баки Барнс, миссис Лэйн. Тот самый, который… ― На этих словах миссис Лэйн решила, что впечатлений с неё достаточно, и захлопнула дверь.

― Ему вообще законно так свободно разгуливать? ― спросил шокированный Сэм Уилсон, воспользовавшись паузой. 

― Да, ― ответила Шэрон. ― Ты же знаешь, был суд, его оправдали.

― И просто вот так отпустили?

― Под ответственность Стива, ― напомнила Шэрон.

― А, Стив тоже внутри? Много же у тебя собак, Шэрон.

― Ты кого собакой назвал?! ― Баки угрожающе сделал шаг вперед. Рука Шэрон настойчиво уперлась ему в грудь. ― Стива здесь нет. И ты тоже шёл бы…

― … к нам попить чай, ― закончила за него Шэрон. ― Баки ― мой друг, а мои друзья твои, правда, Сэм? 

― Да, но…

― Баки, будь хорошим мальчиком, поставь чайник. А я пока закажу нам еды. 

Баки закатил глаза, но деваться ему было некуда: ссорится с парнем Шэрон и быть выставленным из квартиры всё-таки не хотелось. Он фыркнул напоследок и ушёл на кухню.

― И оденься! ― крикнул Сэм ему вслед. 

***

Через полчаса угрюмый Баки, недовольный Сэм и растерянная Шэрон сидели за кухонным столом и смотрели на большой набор роллов. Баки ждал, пока странную еду попробует Сэм, а Сэм был слишком потрясён, чтобы есть. Так что Шэрон пришлось начать. 

― Очень вкусно! ― с энтузиазмом воскликнула она. ― Свежая рыба! Попробуйте! 

― А нормальных пельменей не было? 

― Это не пельмени, Баки. Это роллы. Они из рыбы и риса. Сэм их очень любит, правда, Сэм? 

― Угу. 

Баки недоверчиво взял одну штучку пальцами и понюхал. Лицо Сэма, уже вооружившегося палочками, исказилось. Баки, довольный, отправил суши себе в рот, не забыв при этом почавкать. 

― Ну как? ― поинтересовалась Шэрон. 

― Под пиво пойдёт, ― ответил Баки и встал, чтобы достать бутылку из холодильника. Перед этим он взял ещё одну штуку суши и проглотил, почти не жуя, словно это были какие-нибудь сухарики. 

― Ох, ― выдохнул Сэм, раздражаясь. ― Это изысканная еда, их надо есть японскими палочками для еды…

― Никогда не любил японцев, ― перебил его Баки из вредности.

― Роллы изобрели американцы, ― нашёлся Сэм. 

― Некоторые американцы ещё хуже японцев, ― не растерялся Баки. 

― Барнс, ты не встречал ни одного японца! ― возмутилась Шэрон. Она была почти уверена в этом. ― Сэм, пусть он просто ест как хочет! Можем мы просто оставить препирательства? Если хоть кому-то из вас двоих на меня не плевать.

Эта фраза всегда работала. Мужчины сконфуженно замолчали. Баки вернулся за стол с тремя бутылками пива и протянул одну Сэму в качестве жеста примирения. 

― Спасибо, ― Сэм взял пиво, и Шэрон улыбнулась. 

― Значит, вы с Шэрон теперь… ― начал Баки. 

― Да, ― подхватила Шэрон. 

― А что насчёт Стива? 

― Я бы ему сказала, если бы у меня была возможность с ним связаться.

― Он сейчас с Нат, ― сказал Сэм, и это была первая информация о Стиве спустя три месяца. ― Они зачищают базу Гидры. Кэп никак не может перестать за тебя мстить. 

Баки замялся и поковырял палочкой суши. «Спроси его про Стива», ― взмолилась уже не такая уж и маленькая часть его. 

― И.. как он? 

― Когда делает перерывы от вины себя в том, что тебя оттолкнул, ничего, нормально. Вообще, это Нат говорит. Я с ним тоже почти не общаюсь сейчас. Ещё не всё улеглось. 

Забавно. Баки сейчас винил себя в том, что ушел. Надо было просто поговорить с ним. Рассказать о ненависти к криокамере. Надо было Стиву довериться. Он бы поддержал его в стремлении жить нормальной жизнью. Баки должен был честно сказать, что злился и ревновал его. Но тогда он даже сам этого не понимал. 

С Шэрон ему повезло. С ней он наконец вновь смог понять, что это за парень такой ― Баки Барнс, почему его так любит Стив, и как хорошо им быть. 

Всё шло прекрасно, до этой ошибки Шэрон, сидящей напротив Баки сейчас. Сэм Уилсон. Он и к нему Стива ревновал, похоже, так что теперь причин для злости не было. Но Баки не мог избавиться от неприязни к нему. Возможно, есть что-то ещё. 

Баки разберётся с этим, но не всё сразу. Интересно вновь узнавать себя. Баки Барнс возвращается, оживает и теперь не кажется искусственно созданным, чуждым ему существом. Он и есть Баки, он не переставал им быть. Теперь он не разочарует Стива. Может, пора его увидеть? Баки хотел этого почти весь. 

― Слушай, Сэм, я хотел попросить…

Баки прервался, потому что у Сэма зазвонил телефон. Как вовремя.

― Погоди, мне надо ответить. Да? Стой, погоди, что? Повтори!

― Что-то случилось? ― заволновалась Шэрон. 

― Можно тебя на пару слов, Шэрон? ― попросил Сэм, нажимая на «отбой». 

Баки нутром почуял, что что-то случилось со Стивом. Хотя, может, он просто предположил самое худшее. 

Так или иначе, Баки схватил Сэма за воротник рубашки и притянул к себе, чуть не потеряв равновесие. 

― Говори, что происходит!

― Баки! ― воскликнула Шэрон с досадой. Только всё начало налаживаться! 

― Стив, ― медленно проговорил Сэм, не резко, но настойчиво отцепляя от себя пальцы Баки. ― Стив ранен, Шэрон. Мне нужно ехать. 

― Мы тоже поедем, ― заявила Шэрон. ― Баки имеет на это право. 

― Ладно, просто…. Надеюсь, Нат поможет провести вас. Собирайтесь!

Chapter 3: 28 февраля, 9 марта

Охранник, стоявший на входе в палату Стива, увидев людей, приближающихся к нему, напрягся. Ему велели никого не пускать к Капитану Роджерсу, кроме руководства Щ.И.Т.а, к тому же, в одном из гостей охранник узнал пусть и оправданного, но всё же киллера. 

― Спокойно, агент, ― Романова помахала перед его носом своим пропуском высшего уровня. ― Они со мной. 

― Но… ― Охранник хотел возразить, но не знал как. ― Барнс, ― выдал он одно единственное слово, которое должно было объяснить все. 

― Агент, ― предупреждающе повторила Романова и снова сунула ему пропуск. ― Я сказала, они со мной. Отойди. 

Охранник не мог не подчиниться ей, так что ему пришлось отойти и пропустить четвёрку: Романову, помимо киллера, сопровождал парень, известный как Сокол и Мстителем не являющийся, а также разжалованный агент Картер; ну просто полный комплект тех, кого пропускать не полагалось. Стоит сообщить наверх. 

Наташа с Шэрон помедлили, тактично пропуская Баки вперёд. Но Сэм тактичностью не отличился, так что через десять секунд над Стивом нависали два его лучших друга с одинаково озабоченными лицами. Баки попытался позвать его по имени, но Стив был без сознания, его вокруг его торса были обмотаны бинты. Тогда он взял его за руку. 

― Как это случилось? ― спросил Сэм, поворачиваясь к Наташе. 

― Его ранили. Один из экс-агентов Гидры. Пуля прошла навылет, но рана тяжелая. Обычный человек бы не выжил.

― Это всё из-за меня… ― пробормотал Баки. Видеть Стива в таком состоянии ― бледного, с сухими губами и синими кругами под закрытыми глазами, ― было невыносимо. Хотел бы он быть рядом с ним, когда это случилось. Хотел бы он не дать этому случится.

― В общем-то, да.

― Наташа! ― упрекнула агента Романову Шэрон. Она искренне сочувствовала Баки. 

― Если бы не его истеричный уход, Стив не лишился бы рассудка и не полез на базу Гидры в одиночку, ― ответила Нат, пожимая плечами. ― Если бы не мои следящие жучки, он бы исчез, а мы даже не смогли бы узнать, что с ним стало. Так или иначе, у вас от силы минут девять. Сейчас этот умник, ― она кивнула на дверь, за которой стоял напряжённый охранник, ― вызовет кого-нибудь, и вас быстренько отсюда выпроводят. А у меня будут проблемы. 

― Нельзя его здесь оставлять! ― воскликнул Баки. Сама мысль снова уйти от Стива причиняла почти физическую боль. Ему отчаянно хотелось взять его и спрятать ото всех. Похоже, Баки Барнс очень щепетильно относился к Роджерсу в своей прошлой жизни. 

― Ты прав, ― фыркнул Сэм. ― Нельзя оставлять его в хорошо охраняемой клинике Щ.И.Т.а, где работают самые квалифицированные врачи. Это же очень опасно!

― Восемь минут, ― вставила Наташа. 

Шэрон подошла к склоняющемуся над Стивом Сэму и взяла его за руку, ища поддержки. Ей, конечно, было жаль Стива, но она была уверена, что он выкарабкается, ведь он столько раз убегал от смерти. Но одного взгляда на Баки было достаточно, чтобы осознать всю мизерность своих проблем, ведь для него произошла настоящая катастрофа. Можно было только догадываться, что он чувствовал сейчас, однако было ясно, что какие-то заслонки в его памяти дали течь, и забытые чувства хлынули через брешь. Глядя на Баки Шэрон хотелось плакать. 

― Пойдём, Сэм, ― она потянула его за руку.

Сэм посмотрел на Баки, сжимающего безжизненную ладонь Стива в своей, и в его взгляде промелькнуло сочувствие. Он кивнул, и они покинули комнату, оставляя Стива и Баки наедине. Выходя, Наташа бросила: «Шесть минут». 

Баки оглянулся и увидел через щель в жалюзи, как Наташа препирается с охранником. У него оставались считанные минуты. Он смотрел на Стива и не знал, что должен делать. Ему хотелось прижать Стива к себе и никогда не отпускать, или прижаться к нему самому и никогда не уходить. Его сердце болело и страдало, все его чувства были напряжены. Он злился на вселенную и одновременно был счастлив, что Стив жив.

Потемневшие от влаги волосы Стива прилипли к его лбу, и Баки убрал их, задержав руку на его прохладном лице. 

― Ох, ― он тяжело вздохнул, ― приятель, прости меня. Я… только и делаю, что все порчу. Все вокруг меня страдают. 

― Это не так… ― неожиданно произнёс Стив еле слышно. Баки решил бы, что ему почудилось, если бы его ресницы не затрепетали, и он не открыл бы глаза. 

― Стив… ― выдохнул Баки счастливо. Черт, вселенная определённо задолжала ему. Пусть теперь отдаёт долги. 

― Как ты? ― сипло спросил Стив. Глаза его норовили закрыться вновь. 

― Как я? Идиот, ― с нежностью произнёс Баки. Он лежит с перевязанным животом, бледный, словно вампир, и спрашивает, как он. ― Я в порядке, конечно же…

Неожиданно раздался стук в окно. Баки оглянулся и увидел Наташу, показывающую ему один палец. Осталась лишь одна минута. Надо идти.

― Спи, Стив, ― сказал Баки, пряча в себе разочарование. ― Тебе нужно отдыхать. 

― Да, мне надо… поспать, ― совсем слабо подтвердил Стив. ― Но ты… Ты ведь будешь здесь, когда я проснусь? 

Сердце Баки болезненно сжалось. Если сказать Стиву правду, он его не отпустит. Баки рвано вздохнул и положил единственную руку Стиву на щеку. Стив прильнул к его руке. 

― Конечно, ― соврал он. ― Я теперь не покину тебя. ― А вот это уже была правда. ― Поправляйся, хорошо? 

Но Стив уже его не услышал. Он вновь потерял сознание. Баки погладил его щёку. «Теперь всё будет иначе», ― подумал он, а затем в палату вошла Романова. 

***

Складывать вещи, будучи одноруким, оказалось не так уж и нереально. С помощью своего подбородка и зубов Баки умудрялся складывать свои футболки более-менее аккуратно, а не комкал их, как когда в прошлый раз собирал сумку. 

Баки вообще изменился с того дня, как покинул Стива и нашёл Шэрон. Он больше не один большой триггер, а вполне разумный человек, вернувшийся из прошлого. Он почти стал тем Баки Барнсом, которого обожали девушки, и который был лучшим другом с самого детства сопляка Стивена Роджерса. На этот раз переезд не принесёт ему так много боли. 

Он слышал, как вошла и остановилась на пороге его комнаты Шэрон, но никак не среагировал, решив дать возможность начать ей. Прощаться Баки не умел.

― Съезжаешь, значит, ― констатировала Шэрон. Она прислонилась плечом к дверному косяку и засунула руки в глубокие карманы светлых брюк. Её голос звучал немного грустно. 

― Я бы и рад остаться, но это квартира слишком мала для нас троих, ― фыркнул Баки, намекая на Сэма. Причина, конечно, была не в нём, но лишний раз подчеркнуть своё неодобрение не помешает. 

― Если бы Сэм не сказал тебе адрес квартиры Стива и не дал бы тебе ключ, тебе некуда было бы переезжать, ― заметила Шэрон. ― Неблагодарный. 

― Это было в его же интересах. Не уверен, что он так уж горел желанием видеть меня в боксерах на кухне по утрам. И ты не представляешь, как долго мне пришлось его упрашивать.

― Сэм говорил, что ты угрожал ему, ― ответила Шэрон, и Баки даже стало немного стыдно за это. С Шэрон ему хотелось бы сохранить хорошие отношения. ― Впрочем, неважно. Он не знает тебя так хорошо как я. 

― Раз Стив решил упустить такую девчонку как ты, то он тот ещё болван, ― улыбнулся Баки. Всё-таки Шэрон была очень похожа на свою тётю. 

― Куда мне тягаться с тобой, ― рассмеялась Шэрон. ― К тому же, у нас всё равно ничего бы не вышло. А вот Сэм… Ну, он правда нравится мне, ― призналась она. 

― Не понимаю я этого, но пусть. Я рад за тебя, хотя и считаю, что ты могла найти и получше.

Шэрон смерила его взглядом и подошла поближе. Они продолжили собирать сумку Баки вместе.

― Я буду скучать по нашим фильмам по пятницам, ― поделилась Шэрон. ― И по твоей болтовне по вечерам. И по твоей разбросанной одежде по моей квартире, и по твоему пению старомодных песенок в душе…

― Сэм со всем этим справится, ― перебил её Баки. ― Я же не собираюсь исчезать, Картер. Ты сможешь найти меня у Стива, я же оставил тебе адрес.

― Лучше просто купи себе телефон. Буду я ещё бегать к тебе. И ты так не побывал у Стива с того самого вечера, ― как бы невзначай напомнила она. ― Его перевели в обычную палату и разрешили посещения, но ты это и так прекрасно знаешь. 

― Если я так появлюсь, меня поймают психологи, чьи сеансы я прогуливаю, и будут задавать вопросы до тех пор, пока я не сойду с ума достаточно, чтобы запихнуть меня в дурку. 

― Оправдания. 

― И Стив сразу попытается выписаться, хотя до выздоровления ему ещё очень и очень далеко…

― Оправдания, ― опять повторила Шэрон. ― Чего ты боишься? 

― Ладно, ― Баки положил в сумку джинсы и повернулся к девушке, забавно упирая одну руку в бок. ― Твои предположения? 

― Я думаю, что ты винишь себя в том, что со Стивом случилось. Думаю, что ты хочешь подождать его в его же квартире, чтобы он никуда не смог от тебя исчезнуть. Плюс ты любишь эффектно появляться, а когда Стив придёт в свою квартиру, а там окажешься ты, ― это будет очень эффектно. А ещё я думаю, что ты боишься, что Стив захочет засунуть тебя обратно в морозильник и хочешь самостоятельно убедиться, что криокамеры нет в квартире Стива. Хотя откуда ей там взяться, ведь…

― Всё, достаточно, ― раздражённо прервал её Баки. ― Достаточно. Я переезжаю, потому что хочу видеть Стива вместо Сэма, вот и всё. А почему я не захожу к нему?! Так это вообще не твоё дело. 

― Значит, я права.

Шэрон была не совсем права. Все те причины, которые она назвала, возможно, имели место быть, но самая главная причина до банального проста ― Баки смущался. Во время их последней встречи он вёл себя так, будто любовь всей его жизни лежит перед ним при смерти, и ему было неловко от этого. Даже если именно это он и чувствовал. 

― Мне пора, ― вздохнул Баки, застегнул сумку и закинул себе на плечо.

― Не попьешь чаю? ― предложила Шэрон.

― Нет, я… Я лучше побыстрее уйду. Ну знаешь… пока не передумал.

― Ладно, ― кивнула Шэрон. ― Пока. Надеюсь, скоро увидимся. 

Баки кивнул и неловко поплёлся к выходу. Всегда тяжело решится на перемены, даже если эти перемены к лучшему. Баки улыбнулся сам себе: «К лучшему». Его жизнь была ужасна, а потом всё стало лучше, а ведь он даже не надеялся на это. А теперь станет ещё лучше, ведь рядом будет Стив. 

Баки уже почти закрыл за собой дверь, но вдруг передумал, резко распахнул её и вернулся к Шэрон, порывисто её обнимая.

― Спасибо за всё. 

**

Квартирка Стива оказалась маленькой и уютной, хоть и усеянной жучками, от которых Баки избавился в первый же час пребывания в ней. В небольшой гостиной у Стива стоял мягкий продавленный диван, напротив него телевизор, маленький, по сравнению с плазмой Шэрон. На стеллажах в гостиной стояли кипы старых книг, повсюду валялись листочки с его набросками. Окна были большими и чистыми, сквозь них лился солнечный свет, в котором клубились частички пыли. 

На холодильнике Баки обнаружил несколько своих портретов, прикреплённых к нему магнитиками. В самом холодильнике был явный переизбыток овощей, фруктов и соков. Мясо там не обнаружилось, и Баки сделал вывод, что и Стив заболел этой странной болезнью под названием вегетарианство. 

В спальне Стива стояли лишь кровать и большой платяной шкаф. Кровать была широкой и жесткой, как Баки и любил, а покрывало, подушки, одеяла и простынь пахли Стивом. В ней Баки и проспал всю неделю в ожидании Стива из больницы. А ещё под подушкой, как приятный бонус, обнаружилась футболка Баки, которую он забыл, когда второпях собирал вещи. Баки представил, как Стив спит с его футболкой, как втягивает его запах по ночам… Очень неловко. 

Шэрон зашла к нему спустя восемь дней, вручила большой контейнер с супом для Стива, сходила с ним в аптеку и купила все антибиотики и болеутоляющее по списку, который ей выдал врач. Потом она походила по квартире Стива, в которой Баки прошивал уже неделю, ужаснулась, и они вместе убирали её весь оставшийся вечер. Стива должны были выписать завтра. 

― Значит, вы с ним поговорили? ― уточнил Баки и поставил перед Шэрон кружку с чаем. 

― Поговорили. Он очень долго передо мной извинялся. Ну, знаешь, как он умеет. 

― Я помню, как он умеет извиняться, ― рассмеялся Баки. ― Бедняжка-Шэрон. Готов поспорить, что он распинался не меньше получаса.

― Сорок семь минут, Джеймс, ― Шэрон округлила глаза. ― Я не сводила взгляд с настенных часов. 

Баки весело засмеялся вновь. 

― Так он знает, что я здесь? ― уточнил он, отсмеявшись. 

― Я же не садист, Барнс, конечно, он знает. Поэтому-то он и убедил врачей, что чувствует себя превосходно, «даже лучше, чем до ранения», как он говорит, но ничего подобного, он плох. Поаккуратней с ним. 

― Не волнуйся. Антибиотики утром и вечером, обезболивающее, если он попросит… А впрочем, он не попросит, так что я лучше сам ему буду давать…

― И суп, ― напомнила Шэрон.

― И суп буду в него вливать, ему нельзя твёрдую пищу, я помню. Физические нагрузки по минимуму. 

― Молодец, ― улыбнулась Шэрон. ― Ну ладно, мне пора.

Шэрон ушла, а Баки решил лечь спать пораньше, чтобы наутро пораньше встать. Он умудрился проворочаться в постели без сна до семи утра, вдыхая запах Стива и изводя себя мыслями о том, как сильно он соскучился, как ему неловко, и пожелает ли Стив дать ему того, чего он хочет. 

А восемь-тридцать Баки разбудила возня на кухне в его квартире. Он отнял голову от подушки и торопливо попытался вытереть свою слюну с неё. Затем он осознал, что его одежда, должно быть, жутко воняет, и судорожно переоделся. Баки попытался прислушаться к тому, что происходит за дверью спальни, но голосов было не разобрать. Баки нужно было выйти к Стиву, но ему всё ещё было неловко. Но существовала ещё вероятность, что это был вовсе не Стив, и тогда выйти надо было тем более. 

Собравшись с духом, Баки сделал это ― открыл дверь спальни. И сразу оказался в вихре из запаха Стива, голоса Стива, музыкой раздающегося с кухни, смеха Стива и духа Стива, которым наполнился весь дом. И неловкость сразу куда-то прошла. 

Баки подошел к кухне и прислонился к дверному косяку, как совсем недавно стояла Шэрон. Романова заметила его сразу же, конечно, но виду не подала. Она продолжила печатать что-то в своём ноутбуке, чуде техники, от которого Баки был далёк. Стив сидел к входу спиной, вот и не увидел его. 

― Тише, ты разбудишь его, ― сказал Стив, чьи инстинкты были притуплены из-за ранения, когда Наташе громко пришло сообщение. 

― Зря ты волновался, что его здесь не будет, ― пробормотала Наташа, продолжая печатать. 

― И всё же, я не ожидал, что найду его в своей постели, ― отозвался Стив.

― Скажи ещё, что разочарован, ― подал наконец голос Баки. 

Стив слишком резко обернулся, и тут же его лицо исказилось от боли.

― Порядок? ― забеспокоился Баки, подходя ближе. 

― Да… Да. Послушай, мне надо так много сказать тебе, ― принялся тараторить на одном, сбивающемся дыхании Стив. ― Мне так жаль, я облажался. Шэрон объяснила мне всё, и… Я так облажался, Баки, прости меня, я вовсе не хотел тебя оттолкнуть…

― Стив.

― Я был неправ, ты и так достаточно перенёс. Я думал лишь о себе и…

― Стив!

― … и я понимаю, почему ты ушел, но…

― Стив! ― в третий раз попытался докричаться до него Баки. ― Прекрати это, приятель. Тебе больно? 

Стив посмотрел на него полными страдания глазами и отрицательно покачал головой. Как же, признается он, подумал Баки. Он подошёл к шкафчикам над посудомоечной машиной и проворно обыскал их в поисках болеутоляющего. Баки вручил пару таблеток Стиву и дал ему запить их водой. Ему больше не было неловко. У него на душе потеплело, стоило ему увидеть Стива. 

― Ему надо в постель, а мне пора, ― обозначила своё присутствие Романова. ― И ты нашёл далеко не все жучки, Барнс. ― Она встала, убрала ноутбук в сумку и направилась к выходу. ― Я за тобой слежу, ― бросила она напоследок.

― Спасибо, Нат, ― крикнул ей Стив уже после того, как входная дверь хлопнула. ― Я… эм… Я имею в виду, не за то, что она следит за тобой, а за всё, что она сделала.

― Да. Я так и подумал, ― усмехнулся Баки. ― Она права, тебе надо лечь. Прости, что занял твою постель. 

― Я рад, что ты здесь, ― сказал Стив, поднимая голову и заглядывая в глаза Баки. 

― Я тоже рад, ― честно ответил Баки и протянул ему руку. ― Вперёд.

С его помощью Стив поднялся. Баки осторожно обнял его за плечи, придерживая, и медленно повёл к кровати. 

― Сейчас обезболивающие подействуют, ― сказал Баки, видя, как искажается от боли его лицо. ― Давай, ложись. ― Он уложил Стива в постель и накрыл его одеялом. ― Ты голоден? Шэрон сварила тебе огромную миску супа. 

― Нет, Нат накормила меня, я в порядке, ― ответил Стив и вздохнул. ― Я чувствую себя каким-то ребёнком, за которым все ухаживают. 

― Все так испугались за тебя, ― поделился Баки, присаживаясь рядом на край кровати. ― Сэм чуть не подавился… этими.… Ну, знаешь, пельменями с рыбой. 

― Я так скучал по тебе, ― признался Стив и улыбнулся своими сухими губами. Он всё ещё был бледен и выглядел болезненно. ― Я чуть не свихнулся без тебя. 

― Свихнулся, раз так глупо напал на Гидру в одиночку, ― заметил Баки. Он нашёл руку Стива и сжал её в своей. Стив поднёс их сплетённые пальцы к своему лицу. 

― Мы поймали одного агента Гидры накануне. Он сказал, что ты снова у них. Сказал, что они опять стирают тебе память и используют как марионетку. Это оказалось ловушкой.

― Надо было сначала всё проверить перед тем, как кидаться на амбразуру, придурок, ― ласково сказал ему Баки. Он никак не мог на него сердиться. 

― Я должен был рискнуть. Лучше погибнуть, чем отдать тебя им снова.

― Прости меня, ― настала очередь Баки просить прощения. ― Я должен был с тобой поговорить. Но я… ревновал тебя жутко, вообще-то. Судя по тому, как ты уже пару минут слюнявишь мои пальцы, у нас с тобой что-то было в прошлой жизни, да? ― усмехнулся Баки. Его в дрожь бросало от близости Стива, от ощущения его сухих губ на своей руке. 

― Нет… ― не совсем уверенно ответил Стив, а затем откровенно поцеловал костяшки его пальцев. ― Тогда нет. Было нельзя. 

― Не ври мне, Роджерс, я помню тот поцелуй, ― рассмеялся Баки. Всё вдруг стало так легко. От неловкости не осталось и следа, её место заняло ощущение счастья. ― Ты обслюнявил мой подбородок, а потом ещё и заявил, что тебе не понравилось! 

Стив легко засмеялся в ответ, и Баки ощутил его дыхание своей кожей. 

― Ох, Баки, я… Я любил тебя. И тогда, и сейчас… И всегда. Я люблю тебя. 

Баки польщённо выдохнул и тепло улыбнулся. Он мягко высвободил руку и, опираясь на неё, наклонился, чтобы сделать то, о чём так давно мечтал ― мягко коснуться его сухих губ своими. Но в последний момент он передумал и просто лизнул Стива в подбородок. Стив счастливо рассмеялся и получил, наконец, свой поцелуй в губы.


End file.
